1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ferroelectric memory devices, electronic apparatuses, and driving methods. In particular the present invention relates to ferroelectric memory devices that can readily and stably read memory data, electronic apparatuses equipped with the ferroelectric memory devices, and their driving methods.
2. Related Art
A conventional ferroelectric memory is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application SHO 63-201998 (Patent Document 1). The ferroelectric memory disclosed in the aforementioned Patent Document 1 is equipped with a memory cell having a pair of ferroelectric capacitors that store complementary data, a pair of bit lines connected to the pair of ferroelectric capacitors, and a sense amplifier that responds to a inter-line potential difference between the pair of bit lines.
However, in the conventional ferroelectric memory described in the aforementioned Patent Document 1, because an operational amplifier is used as the sense amplifier, there is a problem in that the structure of the ferroelectric memory is complex.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide ferroelectric memory devices, electronic apparatuses, and driving methods which can solve the problems described above. This object can be achieved by combining the characteristics set forth in the independent claims in the scope of patent claims. Also, the dependent claims further define advantageous concrete examples of the present invention.